1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door inner weather strip for attachment to an automobile door provided with a door glass that is raised and lowered.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a door inner weather strip 10 is attached to an automobile door 12 around a belt line thereof, that is along a flange in an upper edge of a door panel, to cover a space between an interior side surface of a door glass 14 capable of being raised and lowered, and an upper edge of an inner panel 16 of the automobile door 12, thereby decorating and sealing the same.
The door inner weather strip 10 is attached to the inner panel 16 of the automobile door 12 to seal the interior side surface of the door glass 14.
As shown in FIG. 2, conventionally, the door inner weather strip 10 includes a trim section 18 for attachment to a flange part 20 provided along an upper edge of the inner panel 16 of the automobile door 12, and a seal section 22 of which a tip contacts the interior side surface of the door glass 14. The seal section 22 includes a first seal lip 24 on an upper side thereof and a second seal lip 26 on a lower side thereof.
An outer weather strip 28 is also attached to an upper edge of an outer panel 30 on an exterior side of the automobile door 12 to seal an exterior side surface of the door glass 14.
In another conventional case shown in FIG. 3, a first seal lip 32 and a second seal lip 34 are provided in a door inner weather strip 38 so as to extend upwardly from a trim section 36 thereof into a lip-like configuration (See Japanese translation of PCT International Application Publication No. JP-T-2010-521349, for example). And in order to improve the sealing properties, a bending part 40 is provided in a tip of the first seal lip 32 such that upon contacting the door glass 14, the bending part 40 contacts a sub lip 42 to define a closed space with the first seal lip 32 and the sub lip 42.
In addition, in still another conventional case shown in FIG. 4, a first seal lip 44 and a second seal lip 46 are provided in a door outer weather strip 48 so as to extend upwardly from a trim section 50 thereof into a lip-like configuration (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-171559, for example). And in order to improve the sealing properties, a sub lip 52 is provided in a reverse surface of the second seal lip 46 such that upon contacting the door glass 14, the sub lip 52 contacts the trim section 50 to increase a pressing force of the second seal lip 46 against the door glass 14 with a reaction force of the sub lip 52.
The above-described conventional cases exhibit such a problem that when the door glass 14 is raised and lowered, the seal lips may be reversed with the door glass 14.
In order to solve this problem, as shown in FIG. 5, a first seal lip 54 and a second seal lip 56 are provided in a door inner weather strip 58 so as to extend from a trim section 60, and support parts 62 and 64 are respectively provided in the first seal lip 54 and the second seal lip 56 to prevent the reversing thereof. (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-107608, for example).
But, since the first seal lip 54 and the second seal lip 56 are supported with the support parts 62 and 64, the deflection loads of the first seal lip 54 and the second seal lip 56 increase to cause the increment of the raising/lowering load of the door glass 14. As a result, noises may occur around the door glass 14. In addition, the first seal lip 54 and the support part 62 define a tubular part, and the second seal lip 56 and the support part 64 define another tubular part so that favorable extrusion moldability has not been obtained.